


Gently among the stars

by treehousq



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aww, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Boys In Love, Caring, Cute Ethan Nestor, Ethan Nestor Has Sex, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor Smut, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Request Meme, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Softcore Porn, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Top Mark Fischbach, Voice Kink, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, this is so short I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: “You’re among the stars, Eth. Shining beautifully in the sky and gracing everyone who looks at you.”Mark chuckled as he saw Ethan cover his face with his hands, feeling a little embarrassed at Mark’s sappy praise. He smiled wide though. “Then I’m lucky you discovered me, Mr. Astronomer.”
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	Gently among the stars

**Author's Note:**

> “may I request Ethan having a praise kink? Like Mark calling him a good boy, whispering stuff in his ear, and just being really gentle?”  
> requested by Miles on my "Courtyard picnic" cranksepticeye fic!! tysm for the cute idea! <33
> 
> this is shorter than my other stuff so i wanna say sorry! i hope this is sweet and gentle enough though! i've been wanting to write something soft again, thank you for requesting this. there isn't enough softcore imo.

Ethan sighed softly and leaned into the feather-light caresses on his skin. Calloused fingertips travelling from his temple, where they had previously been playing with his hair, down his neck, then over his shoulder and scampering over the landscape of his chest and stomach, and finally landing at the prize when they ever so softly glanced across his clothed cock.

Mark was quiet, or quieter than usual, whispering sweet little things in Ethan's ears any time he did anything, driving the brunette to be as open as possible with just how much he adored Mark treating him so delicately. The tiniest of mewls and open-mouthed groans coated the entirety of the brunette’s tongue like sticky sweet candy. Ethan’s eyes were shut, lashes gracefully fanned over his glowing cheeks and brows upturned beautifully.

“You're absolutely stunning, baby boy. So gorgeously laid out like this for me, doing so well. You're fantastic.” Mark’s voice was a deep, husky lullaby. Ethan moaned a little louder at the appraisal, feeling how the words wrapped around his flushed skin like a warm, weighted blanket, lulling him into a feeling of weightlessness comfort in his lover's arms.

Mark rubbed Ethan carefully as if the boy would shatter into a million, tiny, precious pieces in his hands at one misplaced touch. His baby was delicate and important, so he would treat him as such.

“My handsome prince.” Molten honey is how Ethan would describe Mark's sultry voice, so wonderfully and deliciously sweltering, making Ethan sweat for all of the right reasons. With each word of loving praise dripping off of Mark's powerful tongue, Ethan was losing himself farther and farther into the fuzzy feeling of being catered to, as if he were a priceless masterpiece on display in front of people so they too could gaze upon his beauty. Mark ever so calmly nudged his fingers gently underneath the waistband of Ethan's briefs, his warm palm sliding along the bare skin of the brunette’s happy trail, then hip, taking a small detour to rub soothing circles into the softer flesh of his inner thigh, and then softly taking Ethan into his hand.

Ethan grabbed Mark's bare thigh and held a moderate grip, just trying to ground himself at this point as Mark carried him further into that land of bliss. “I get to see such a beautiful person like this. I'm so lucky, honoured even. You're breathtaking, Eth. So beautiful, so good, so perfect.” Ethan's back arched, resting his head back against Mark as he felt the raven-haired man’s large fingers work him easily.

Mark's hand glided up and down Ethan's shaft, a little dry at first until the pre started building up enough to provide smoother movements. Ethan breathed a little heavier, hips twitching just barely as he dug his fingertips into Mark's thigh a little. He could feel the grin on Mark's lips against his neck.

The pad of Mark's thumb rubbed purposely along the ridge of Ethan's head, hitting a sensitive area in the brunette, evident by the way he keened suddenly and his legs pulled in a little, thigh muscles visibly tensing. Mark smiled at the beauty of his lover and put pressure in that spot for a second before returning to his normal rhythm. Up and down, up and down, placing gentle lovebites across the flushed skin of Ethan's throat, turning the boy into the most stunning galaxy, making him a perfect fit among the bright stars dangling gracefully in the sky.

Mark bit his lip a little at Ethan’s responsiveness, his hips rutting up into the brunette’s bare back and smearing pre-come on the inside of the raven-haired man’s shorts, feeling way too close than he’d like just from Ethan’s noises.

“God, you have me so wound up.” Mark breathed hotly against Ethan’s neck, the array of red and purple hues splotched against the flushed skin looking beyond stunning in Mark’s opinion. “I’m already close, all because of you. You’re sweet sounds and gorgeous body.” The raven-haired man heard the sticky slicking of his palm against Ethan’s leaking cock, and by god, if it didn’t turn him on like anything else. “You’re so pretty when you moan. Such a good boy.”

Ethan whined needily, not even purposefully, rocking his hips up into Mark’s warm and wet hand, the head of his cock flushed and hitting the edge of the circle Mark’s fingers had made around him, making something in Ethan’s gut turn into intricate knots of white-hot pleasure. Mark’s words made him feel as if he were on another plane of existence, his head in the clouds and his heart thundering in his chest. With each praise that dripped from Mark’s cherry lips, Ethan got significantly closer to the brink of losing it.

“You’re the best, such a good boy. So perfect and amazing.” Ethan’s hips twitched again, his mouth falling open silently at first, then followed by sounds of approval and warning leaving it. “Come on baby boy, do it. Cum for me, please? Could you please do that for me?” Mark’s free hand kneaded Ethan’s side, feeling the muscles in his abdomen tense and release occasionally, his thumb pressing hard into the burning hot flesh.

“I’m gohh…” Ethan’s mumbles didn’t go unnoticed, Mark could never miss a sound Ethan made, god they were beautiful. “I’m gonna, fuck,  _ Mark _ .” Ethan’s voice was breathy, weak,  _ desperate _ .

Mark wanted nothing but pleasure for his love, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and encouraging him to leap off the edge of finishing, to cum whenever he wanted. “You deserve it. I want to see you come undone, babe. See you so gorgeously unravel in my arms. Be a good boy.”

It was the last “good boy” that got Ethan to squeak out something long forgotten from the back of his throat as he came. Mark’s large, calloused fingers working his cock all throughout the blurts and streams of white erupting from Ethan, his hips stuttering hard. Mark bit Ethan’s shoulder as he bumped his clothed-cock against the brunette’s spine and making him whimper helplessly as he came. Ethan’s hips rocked forward as Mark’s rocked back, making the raven-haired man whine as his cock and Ethan’s ass came into hard contact.

“ _ Fuck fuck fuck fuck. _ ” Mark softly babbled into Ethan’s skin, the blood rushing in his ears almost drowning out Ethan’s open-mouthed “hah hah hah”’s as he slowly succumbed to the over-sensitivity, Mark’s hand still working him throughout it all.

“Mark  _ please– _ ” Mark registered the plea and immediately released the brunette’s cock from his hand, letting it fall to Ethan’s waist, gripping it as he finally rode out the last of his high.

They sat there in each other’s heat, basking in the afterglow. Minutes passed before either came back to reality, it being Mark first, then followed by Ethan, both of them swallowing hard as they managed to catch their breath.

“God I love you, Ethan.” Mark’s voice was deep and raspy from sex, threatening to break with every syllable.

Ethan smiled and wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck behind him, leaning his sweaty head back and kissing underneath the raven-haired man’s chin gently. “I love you too, Mark.”

With gentle, soothing motions on Ethan’s thighs, Mark felt his heart flutter. “You treat me too well.” Ethan only looked at him with a questioning look as he let Mark massage his thighs tenderly, though he didn’t say anything, choosing to nearly go limp in the raven-haired man’s hold.

“You put me on a pedestal, Mark. And I’m the one treating you too well?”

Mark placed a loving kiss to Ethan’s flushed cheeks, his skin already simmering down. “You’re among the stars, Eth. Shining beautifully in the sky and gracing everyone who looks at you.”

Mark chuckled as he saw Ethan cover his face with his hands, feeling a little embarrassed at Mark’s sappy praise. He smiled wide though. “Then I’m lucky you discovered me, Mister Astronomer.”

**Author's Note:**

> requests are always open! they're slow but i'm always open to hearing what you'd like to see.


End file.
